


insane dream.

by siruru



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Female Protagonist, Found Family, Mutual Pining, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: There are countless possibilities, all which speak of a future filled with hope.





	insane dream.

The digital waves sway to and fro around her. The bubbles surrounding her disappear like sea-foam. They remind her of a tale that she doesn't quite remember the ending to.

In the blue of it all, as she allows herself to be deleted, Hakuno can't help but think how she is going to miss the color red.  How she misses now that she seems to have lost the sound of his voice -- always reprimanding her in some way, but the sting had always been more gentle than his bite.

In the face of deletion, she doesn't wish for him to be here. But, as the lungs fill with that empty, stale air of the Moon Cell, Hakuno wishes they had done more things together.  Maybe they could have spent a little more time together having a little bit more time.

The Holy Grail War on this side of the moon had been out to get her from the very beginning. Though she can remember that a bit more fondly in the end now.

* * *

Everything had been simply a few days ago -- go to school, interact with Shinji and Issei when she had the time, though she was mostly an afterthought. Someone who was in the background -- a forgettable face in the long run. Not that it mattered to Hakuno, Shinji was loud and annoying enough for the both of them.  

However  , that doesn't matter anymore as students upon students --faces that she had seen every day for as long as she could remember, were no longer staring at her. The mechanical golem was.

She feels herself sinking into the floor, unsure of what she is going to do but knowing deep down she might end up like the corpses surrounding her. Hakuno lets out a shuddering breath, ready for the end. The golem moves its clanky arms in front of her before gaining speed.  

Hakuno closes her eyes, though there is a flicker of flame burning deep within her. She might not know it yet and that's when she hears it.

_I can't let this end without knowing everything!_

"You question your own existence even as it comes to an end, and see your own shortcomings as death approaches.

The voice even though it is praising her still sounds annoyed, if not slightly amused by the whole ordeal.  She can't tell as its coming in and out of her head, like static until she feels a burning sensation begin to bloom in the back of her hand.  

"Very well. I expect much from a spirit like yours. There's a servant felt that fits a human like you. A nondescript Legendary Soul fighting for a nameless Master. I look forward to your valiant efforts in battle."

The voice seems to laugh at its own joke before completely fading away.

The glass all around her breaks as shine behind to shine from up above. Hakuno tries her hardest to raise her head, but it is too much. Something raises from the middle of the room in time for Hakuno to finally get the chance to get up.

Red -- that's the color she sees among the blue as the light dims.

She glances up at what looks to be a man, though she can tell there is something different about him. In the swirl of air that appears and dissipates at his entrance, Hakuno is paralyzed in wonder and fear.

\--That is until he starts talking.

"This sucks.  I was praying that I wouldn't be summoned by mistake this time, but I see my hope was misplaced," the man in red draws out with annoyance in his voice. It reminds Hakuno of the voice from earlier, but not quite thought by knowing she is quite sure that they were both not ''normal”.

However, she wasn't even sure what was normal anymore.  

Slate gray eyes turn to meet her brown ones as the man sighs out: "I came here because a voice calling for me. What kind of moron could call a servant like me?"

Hakuno, by the process of elimination, comes to realize that she might be that moron. The man in red comes to the realization as well.

"--Are you my master?"

He questions, no love lost in his expression or tone of voice. Hakuno feels a sort of annoyance but also a connection with this mysterious man. She might not be sure what he is, but her own survival and getting the answers she wants to rise above all that.

"Yes," she declares in the loudest voice she can muster, and she swears that his lips move a bit.

"I see," he starts complaining once more, as Hakuno wonder is this is going to be something he is going to keep doing, "It's not like I get a say in this, but I've been called by another odd Master. I guess I should  be used  to it by now."

_But a contract is a contract. I'll lend you my power if you want and will fight for you until your wish ends._

At the sound of his voice saying that the burning on the back of Hakuno's hand starts up and blooms once more. She looks up at him once more, as the question of why lingers in the air for now. For now, though, the man in red grabs Hakuno with great ease and picks her up as her hand flashed an even brighter res. A seal is now firmly placed there.  

The man scoffs for a moment.

However, any questions or comments die at the tip of her tongue as a familiar noise starts up once more. Hakuno turns to see a new golem raising from the glass floor, ready to fight once more.  Her mind raced at the familiar scenario, though there is something completely different this time around.

"This seems as good a time as any for you to show your skills as a Master," the man in red declares as he walks to stand between her and mechanical terror. He lets out a snide comment about how he can't be at his best with a novice Master and Hakuno feels bad. But, only for a second two black and white swords appear from thin air and land into his hands with old familiarity.

The air gets thicker and Hakuno, still confused, tries her best to support in whatever way she can.

"Whatever. I'm used to getting the short end of the stick. show me as much of your power as you can!

And thus, the story of a hapless master and her nameless servant begins.


End file.
